


【Fgo】【咕哒兰陵】“反正我也不是第一次侍奉脑子有洞的御主了……”

by Icefllaya



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefllaya/pseuds/Icefllaya
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Lanling Wang | Saber
Kudos: 4





	【Fgo】【咕哒兰陵】“反正我也不是第一次侍奉脑子有洞的御主了……”

#说在前面#

因老婆终于回迦， ~~为了还愿~~ （馋身子）重新开始码字

看标题就知道是欢乐沙雕，虽然中间画风真情实感了一下，最后还是欢乐的请放心食用

我家的咕哒和他的长恭

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

兰陵王在召唤阵中现身后是懵逼的。

废话，任谁一眼看到面前的御主 ~~像个傻子~~ 举止表情不雅也会感到心沉大海。

饶是在英灵座上脾气可算得上最温文尔雅、敦厚稳重的兰陵王，也是被藤丸立香宛如“地主家傻儿子终于娶上老婆”般的混沌恶笑容吓得嘴角抽搐。

这真的是人类最后的御主吗？兰陵王给一旁陪伴御主，在大秦异闻带有过一面之缘的诸葛孔明递了个眼神。

习惯就好。眼圈发青好像又多了几道皱纹的孔老师吸了口烟。

哦嚯。

兰陵王瞬间觉得，要凉。

其实藤丸立香除了有时候不会控制面部表情以外，在迦勒底众从者和工作人员眼中口碑还是一向不错的。对从者们温柔和善，素材种火也是有求必应，为了工作人员的安全还吸引了 ~~并非本人意愿的~~ “问题从者”的火力，虽然偶尔调皮被那个红色的弓兵追着说教，但总得来说还是个堂堂正正的御主。

只是这也太过分了？

刚来到迦勒底不久的兰陵王看着被藤丸立香塞到怀里的7个金灿灿的圣杯和一箱子素材，忍不住出声制止了还想用金色种火把自己埋进去的御主。

“御主……御主，您稍等一下，”兰陵王想腾出一只手去阻止立香，又怕把怀里的圣杯摔落在地，只得把面具上坠的宝石甩出了一个慌张的弧度，“这实在是太多了，在下用不了这么多……”

“嗯？但是要突破到100级要六百多金种火啊？”

“比在下更出色的从者更需要这些材料，”兰陵王面具下的表情有些忧虑，“何况在下的宝具没有杀伤力，给在下这么多珍贵的圣杯太浪费了……”

“你有。”

“什么？”

“宝具杀伤力。”藤丸立香终于清点好了种火，扎好一袋子轻放在兰陵王脚边，眼含深意地扫过了兰陵王的面具。

“何况我给你杯子跟你的出场率有什么关系。”迦勒底的御主理直气壮。

“然后御主就说了这些……”兰陵王心事重重地和虞美人说。

上了英灵座后愈发暴躁的虞美人一口咬碎了一个红色的杀阶魔石，“呵，那个小鬼居然有这个心思，早知道当初就不该暗杀该用美人计的……”

“您说什么？”兰陵王歪头不解。

“没什么！”虞美人把剩下的魔石一一啃净，“那小鬼脑子有洞也不是一天两天了。”

其实要比脑子有洞的话，派saber去暗杀的你也不好说御主什么。兰陵王默默腹诽。如今虞美人已经不是他的御主，所以他也没有太多顾及暗暗吐槽好友当年的举动。

“长恭你是不是在想什么很失礼的事情？”

“……你吃么。”兰陵王把那袋子御主给的种火往前推了推，移开了目光。

“长恭，”虞美人敏感地意识到了什么，语重心长地开口，

“你没发现你被藤丸立香召唤之后都学会吐槽了么？”

兰陵王顿住。

从者会因御主的不同而在数值上有所变化，但是性格会被影响怎么说都有些过不去。

兰陵王生前一向温厚恭谨，死后成为英灵也是勇武忠君，性格简直温和高洁到不太真实。

“这样不无聊么？”某天藤丸立香钻到对着迦勒底亚斯发呆的兰陵王身边。

“御主？”

“我是觉得，长恭可以再任性一点儿的。”藤丸立香若有所思地用食指点着自己的下巴，“生前一个水果都要和部下分享，死后也不会应对偏爱？”

兰陵王的灵基至今维持在80级，这让藤丸立香有些受挫。

顺着魔法回路感受到御主有些小心翼翼的试探和气馁，联想到最近御主经常找机会带自己出阵和虞美人越来越暴躁的样子，兰陵王哑然失笑。

“呃，如果长恭不喜欢出阵的话，我下次可以……”藤丸立香有些焦躁。

“御主为何认为我会喜欢出阵呢？”

“因为你是兰陵武王……？”年轻的御主被兰陵王的那抹笑意勾了魂似的，难得露出年轻人迷茫的样子回答道，直接错过了兰陵王已经改变称呼的细节。

兰陵王站在迦勒底亚斯前对着藤丸立香微笑。迦勒底亚斯发出的幽幽蓝光给兰陵王镀上了一层柔光，愈发美丽得不真实，却让藤丸立香产生了不好的联想，无意识地向兰陵王伸出手去。

“御主，”兰陵王接住年轻御主的手，“我生前曾经娶妻。”

“那又……！”意识到兰陵王意有所指的藤丸立香瞬间爆红了脸，“……你们古代人都这么委婉的吗？我看和你一起来的那几个可不是这样。”藤丸立香一边吐槽着一边挠着后脑的头发，想让自己突然加速的心跳平静一下。

“因为看御主被戳破心思的样子很可爱。”

“……我以为你是榆木脑袋，原来你是直球选手吗？”

兰陵王哈哈大笑起来。

“我只是，已经很久没有如此开心了。”兰陵王收住笑容，一手擦了擦面具下笑出的眼泪，“母亲去世后，已经很久没有人如此偏心于我了。”

“不奇怪，”藤丸立香撅嘴道，“你们北齐高家的一个个都是疯子，唯一一个正常人也愚忠到令人沮丧，说让你死你就死了。”

“是啊是啊，我这么个说死就死了的愚蠢的人，御主也愿意真心待我。”兰陵王应和道。

听到这话，藤丸立香不情愿地甩开了兰陵王一直握着的他的手，双手捧住兰陵王带着面具的脸，带着一股少年执拗的劲儿拼命望进兰陵王的眼底。

“我知道被逼无奈只能前进的痛苦，”年轻的御主无比认真，不知道是在怜惜谁、心痛谁，“为了国家大义，为了泛人类史，我们不得不战斗，不得不前进。”

“哪怕异闻带的一条条生命都是我亲手夺去的，”

“我也不得不前进。”

人类最后的御主双手微不可见地颤抖着，“所以哪怕是现在只有一点儿机会，我也想和喜欢的人还有最重要的人们一起欢乐地渡过。”

他终究是个少年。兰陵王突然释然了。面前的御主，虽然表面上意志坚定又乐观勇敢，一人担起了修复人理和守护泛人类史的重担，但是内心深处属于少年的迷茫和对未来的恐惧，却无人分担。

人类最后的御主不可以退缩。

守护泛人类史的御主不可以屈服于异星神。

他可以是任何正义伟大高尚的人，却唯独不能是一个名为藤丸立香的普通少年。

“那么，”兰陵王回握住了藤丸立香捧着他脸的手，“您作为人类，作为藤丸立香的部分，就由我来守护。”

“我高长恭，直到这个世界终结的最后一刻，都会陪伴在您身边。”

“……”

“怎么了御主？”

“你为什么还带着面具？”

“呃？因为我怕发宝具 ~~光炮~~ 误伤？”

“那这个时候我还怎么吻你？”藤丸立香掩盖不住脸上的嫌弃。

“哎？”

还没等兰陵王进一步反应，那张陪伴自己多年的假面就已经应声落地。

少年的唇齿一片温润。

被御主拉进房间的时候，兰陵王的脑子仍沉浸在刚才那个过于温柔的亲吻里，而紧接着欺身上来的吻带了更多的情欲。藤丸立香带了些征伐的强迫感，卷着兰陵王的舌头吮吸玩弄，掰着他的下颚剥夺兰陵王口腔里所有的空气，直到兰陵王喉间发出一声难耐的呻吟才松开他，双唇之间拉出一条足以让兰陵王面红耳赤的银丝。

“听说某人是娶过妻的？”藤丸立香抹净嘴角的津液，笑得促狭。

“是娶过……嘶！”

少年温热的手已经顺着兰陵王戎装长裤的开口滑了进去，沿着一条过于惹火的线路从大腿内侧一路抚摸到两腿间要紧的部位。

“你这衣服怎么这么色情。”藤丸立香嘟囔着，一边按揉着兰陵王的性器一边撕扯着他的衣服。

“只有你会觉得这衣服色情吧！”兰陵王笑骂出来，“唔，轻点儿……”

“对啊，我无时无刻都馋你身子。”

“你为什么总能在这种事情上理直气壮。”兰陵王不禁扶额，“去拿点儿羊脂油什么的……”

藤丸立香听后一挑眉毛，倒是兰陵王不禁闹了个红脸。

“我娶过妻的……”兰陵王的声音渐渐弱小。

“我记得北齐政权荒淫无道、昏聩无耻，倒是不知道北齐最为高洁的兰陵王也知道男男欢好的办法。”藤丸立香故意刺激着兰陵王，手上倒是没停下，一点点开拓兰陵王的后穴，“所以长恭要向我展示年长者的博识么？”

“……少废话！”兰陵王一把拉下藤丸立香，恶狠狠地吻上去。

进入兰陵王身体的时候，藤丸立香比身下的人还要紧张，倒是已经丝毫不顾及了的兰陵王挺了挺腰，“从者不怕受伤，”兰陵王在爱人耳边低语，“不用怕弄痛我……噫！”

年轻人不懂得节制，更不懂什么“九浅一深”，只知道像头发情的野兽般把爱人狠钉在自己的性器上，每一次抽插都是大开大阖，恨不能把爱人拆吃入腹，再没人能从自己这里分得年长爱人的注意。兰陵王被藤丸立香拉着在欲海载沉载浮，竟产生了自己要被干死在床上的错觉。

“长恭，长恭，”终于得到满足的少年御主一遍遍欣喜地呼唤着爱人的名字，双手与兰陵王十指相扣，下身却依旧大力地在兰陵王的穴道里摩擦进出，体液和精液被从穴口处挤了出来，变成流淌在床单上淫乱的罪证。不经过压抑的喘息声和肉体相撞的啪啪声充斥了整个御主的房间，兰陵王已经记不清少年御主紧抱着他发泄了多少次，只是恍惚间，兰陵王从身上少年御主的蔚蓝色眼眸里，头一次看到了星星。

从此，他们便都不再是一个人了。

兰陵王浑浑噩噩地想着，胸口被某种舒心的暖流撑得满满的。

“哈？然后你就被那个小鬼拐上床了？”虞美人一脸不可置信地看着好友。

兰陵王心虚地移开了目光。

“难以相信……不行我要去找那个小鬼，”虞美人声音颤抖地起身快步走去，“以前只有一骑从者打不过他，这次我集齐当时他的六名从者，我不信我还……”

  
“多谢惠顾。”藤丸立香面无表情地从项羽那里接过了270wQP。

“为什么你能一穿六……不对！为什么你的长恭是百级满宝还上来满NP的！”

年轻的御主发出一声冷笑。

“长恭！就这种人你也要吗？！”

“呃，”兰陵王颇为不好意思地挠了挠脸颊，目光飘远，

  
“反正我也不是第一次侍奉脑子有洞的御主了……”

  
END

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

迫害老芥真开心（不是（x

疯狂摸虞（x

正在码车的时候迎政成功了，我看了眼之前在lof上给自己立的flag，一时竟不知道是开心好还是哭好（x

结果车也码得不好吃……其实这篇不需要车也挺好的，只不过我就那么一个顺手（x

总之一直到春节我都会努力码字飙车的！

下一班是政哥哥的，那么我们下次见？


End file.
